List of teams in FIFA 07
Bundesliga These teams are not included in the Xbox 360 version. *Altach *Grazer AK *Mattersburg *Pasching *Rapid Wien *Salzburg *Sturm *SV Ried *Tirol *Wien Jupiler Pro League These teams are not included in the Xbox 360 version. *Anderlecht *Antwerp *Beveren *Brugge *Brussels *Cercle Brugge *Charleroi *Excelsior *Gent *Lierse *Lokeren *Mons - Bergen *Racing Genk *Roeselare *Sint Truiden *Standard de Liege *Westerlo *Zulte Waregem Campeonato Brasileiro Série A These teams are not included in the Xbox 360 version. *Atlético Paranaense *Botafogo *Corinthians *Cruzeiro *Figueirense *Flamengo *Fluminense *Fortaleza *Goiás *Grêmio *Internacional *Juventude *Palmeiras *Paraná *Ponte Preta *Santa Cruz *Santos *São Caetano *São Paulo *Vasco da Gama Superligaen These teams are not included in the Xbox 360 version. *Aalborg *Brondby *Esbjerg *Horsens *Kobenhavn *Midtjylland *Nordsjaelland *Odense *Randers *Silkeborg *Vejle *Viborg Premier League *Arsenal *Aston Villa *Blackburn *Bolton *Charlton *Chelsea *Everton *Fulham *Liverpool *Man City *Man United *Middlesborough *Newcastle *Portsmouth *Reading City *Sheffield United *Tottenham *Watford *West Ham *Wigan Championship These teams are not included in the Xbox 360 version. *Barnsley *Birmingham *Burnley *Cardiff *Colchester *Coventry City *Crystal Palace *Derby County *Hull City *Ipswich Town *Leeds United *Leicester *Luton Town *Norwich *Plymouth Argyle *Preston North End *Queens Park Rangers *Sheffield Wednesday *Shouthend United *Southampton *Stoke City *Sunderland *West Bromwich Albion *Wolverhampton Wanderers League One These teams are not included in the Xbox 360 version. *Bournemouth *Blackpool *Bradford City *Brentford *Brighton & Hove Albion *Bristol City *Carlisle United *Cheltenham Town *Chesterfield *Crewe Alexandra *Doncaster Rovers *Gillingham *Huddersfield Town *Leyton Orient *Millwall *Northampton Town *Nottingham Forrest *Oldham *Port Vale *Rotherham United *Scunthorpe *Swansea *Tranmere Rovers *Yeovil Town League Two These teams are not included in the Xbox 360 version. *Accrington Stanley *Barnet *Boston United *Bristol Rovers *Bury *Chester City *Exeter *Grimsby Town *Hartlepool United *Hereford United *Lincoln *Macclesfield *Mansfield Town *MK Dons *Notts County *Peterborough *Rochdale *Shrewsbury Town *Stockport County *Swindon *Torquay *Walsall *Wrexham *Wycome Wanderers Ligue 1 *Auxerre *Bordeaux *Le Mans *Lens *Lille *Lorient *Lyon *Marseille *Monaco *Nance *Nantes *Nice *PSG *Rennes *Saint Etienne *Sedan *Sochaux *Toulouse *Troyes *Valenciennes Ligue 2 These teams are not included in the Xbox 360 version. *Ajaccio *Amiens *Bastia *Caen *Chateauroux *Creteil *Dijon *Grenoble Foot *Gueugnon *Guingamp *Istres *Le Havre *Libourne *Metz *Montpellier *Niort *Reims *Stade Brestois *Strasbourg *Tours Bundesliga *Aachen *Arminia Bielefeild *Bayer Laverkusen *Bayern Munchen *Bochum *Borussia Dortmund *Borussia Monchengladbak *Cottbus *Frankfurt *Hannover 96 *Hertha BSC *HSV *Mainz 05 *Nurnberg *Schalke 04 *Stuttgart *Weder Bremen *Wolfsburg 2. Bundesliga These teams are not included in the Xbox 360 version. *1860 Munchen *Augsburg *Braunschweig *Burghausen *Carl Zeiss Jena *Erzgebirge *FC Kaiserslautern *FC Koln *Freiburg *Greuther Furth *Hasna Rostock *Karlsruhe *Koblenz *MSV Duisburg *Offenbach *Paderborn *RSW Essen *Unterhaching Serie A *AC Milan *Ascoli *Atlanta *Cagliari *Catania *Chievo *Empoli *Fiorentina *Inter Milan *Lazio *Livorno *Messina *Palermo *Parma *Reggina *Roma *Sampdoria *Siena *Torina *Udinese Serie B *Albinoleffi *Arezzo *Bari *Bologna *Brescia *Cesena *Crotone *Frosinone *Genoa *Juventus Only this team is in the Xbox 360 version *Lecce *Mantova *Modena *Napoli *Pescara *Piacenza *Rimini *Spezia *Treviso *Triestina *Hellas Verona *Vicenza Primera División *America *Atlante *Atlas *Azul Cruz *Guadalajara *Jaguares Chiapes *Monarcas *Monterrey *Necaxa *Pachuca *Queretaro *San Luis *Santos Laguna *Tiburones *Tigres *Toluca *UAG *UNAM Eredivisie These teams are not included in the Xbox 360 version. *Ado den Haag *Ajax *AZ *Excelsior *FC Groningen *FC Twente *FC Ultrecht *Feyenoord *Heerenveen *Heracles *NAC *NEC *PSV Eindhoven *RKC Waalwijk *Roda JC *Sparta Rotterdam *Vitesse *Willem II Ekstraklasa These teams are not included in the Xbox 360 version. *Arka *Belchatow *Cracovia *Gornik Leczna *Gornik Zabrze *Groclin *Korona *Lech *Legia *Lodz *Odra Wodzislaw Slaski *Pogon *Widzew *Wisla Krakow *Wisla Plock *Zaglebie Primeira Liga These teams are not included in the Xbox 360 version. *Academica *Aves *Beira Mar *Belenense *Benfica *Boa Vista *Estrela Amadora *FC Porto *Maritmo *Nacional *Naval *Pacos Ferreira *Setubal *Sporting Braga *Sporting Lisbon *Uniao Leiria Scottish Premier League These teams are not included in the Xbox 360 version. *Aberdeen *Celtic *Dundee *Dunfermline *Falkirk *Hearts *Hibernian *Inverness Caledonian Thistle *Kilmarnock *Motherwell *Rangers *St Mirren K League These teams are not included in the Xbox 360 version. *Busan *Chonbuk *Chunnam *Deaju *Daejeon *Gwangju *Incheon *Jeju *Kyungnam *Pohang *Seongnam *Seoul *Suwon *Ulsan Primera División *Athletic Bilbao *Athletico Madrid *Barcelona *Celta Vigo *Deportivo la Coruna *Espanyol *Getafe *Gimnastic *Levante *Mallorca *Osasuna *Racing Satanter *Real Betis *Real Madrid *Real Sociedad *Recreativo *Sevilla *Valencia *Villarreal *Zaragoza Segunda División These teams are not included in the Xbox 360 version. *Alcoron *Athletico Madrid B *Celta Vigo B *Cobena *Fuenlabrada *Lanzarote *Leganes *Lugo *Maritima *Ourense *Pajara Playas *Pontevedra *Puertollano *Racing Ferrol *Racing Satanter B *Rayo *SS Reyes *Talavera *Torrelavega *Universidad Las Palmas Allsvenskan These teams are not included in the Xbox 360 version. *AIK *Djurgarden *Elfsborg *Gais *Gefle *Goteborg *Hacken *Halmstad *Hammarby *Helsingborg *Kalmar *Malmo *Orgryte *Oster Swiss Super League These teams are not included in the Xbox 360 version. *Aarau *BSC Young Boys *FC Basel *FC Thun *Grasshoppers *Luzern *Schaffhausen *Sion *St Gallen *Zurich Süper Lig These teams are not included in the Xbox 360 version. *Ankaragucu *Ankaraspor *Antalayaspor *Besiktas *Buraspor *Denizlispor *Ericyésspor *Fenerbahce *Galatasaray *Gaziantepspor *Genclerbirligi *Kayseriespor *Konyaspor *Manisaspor *Rizespor *Sakaryaspor *Sivasspor *Trabonzonspor Major League Soccer These teams are not included in the Xbox 360 version. *Chicago Fire *Chivas *Colorado Rapids *Columbus Crew *Dallas *DC United *Houston Dynamo *Kansas City *LA Galaxy *New England Revolution *NY Red Bulls *Real Salt Lake Category:Lists